famousmyfavepeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Daley
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HUUohCnh7gUtom daley's funny moments!(including 'sexy and I know it'!) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z73MsNu8gWk&feature=player_embedded http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-WlG5JIGhIk&feature=player_embedded Thomas Robert "Tom" Daley (born 21 May 1994)2 is an English diver and television personality. Daley specialises in the 10 metre platform event and was the 2009 FINA World Champion in the individual event at the age of 15. He started diving at the age of seven and is a member of Plymouth Diving Club. He has made an impact in national and international competitions from age 9. He represented Great Britain at the 2008 Summer Olympics where he was Britain's youngest competitor, the youngest competitor of any nationality outside the sport of swimming, and the youngest to participate in a final.3 In 2009, Daley reached a career best ranking of number one in the FINA World Diving Rankings for the ten-metre platform.4 He won two gold medals for England at the 2010 Commonwealth Games, in the 10 metre synchro diving (with Max Brick) and the 10 m Individual Platform competition,5 and won the bronze medal for Great Britain in the individual competition at the 2012 Summer Olympic Games.6 After his success at the 2012 Olympic Games and a summer of great sporting interest amongst the public in the UK, television network ITV approached Daley to have a role in their new celebrity diving reality TV show Splash!. Daley made his debut in the show's premiere on Saturday 5 January 2013 as a mentor to the celebrity competitors taking part.7 Olympics Daley holding his individual Olympic bronze medal at the Olympic Victory Parade In Britain Daley had long been considered one of the "poster boys" of the 2012 Summer Olympic Games, (literally - an 80-foot tall banner depicting him adorned the John Lewis department store in Cardiff, while a 40-foot tall banner of his female equivalent, heptathlete Jessica Ennis, was on the Sheffield branch of the store chain.56) It was hoped that the 10-metre men's synchronised platform event, on the first Monday of the Games, would provide Daley and Waterfield with an opportunity to supply Team GB's first medal of the Games. However, while the pairing was leading the competition after three dives, a poor reverse 3 1/2 somersaults with tuck in the fourth round put them out of contention and they ended the competition in fourth place on 454.65 points, behind the Chinese pairing of Cao Yuan and Zhang Yanquan on 486.78 points, the Mexican pairing of Iván García and Germán Sánchez on 468.90 points, and the US pairing of David Boudia and Nicholas McCrory on 463.47 points.57 Following this disappointment, there was controversy when Daley was the subject of some abusive Twitter messages, which resulted in the police arresting a 17-year-old boy in Weymouth, Dorset, and a 28-year-old professional footballer for publishing offensive messages.58 Returning to the Aquatics Centre on the final Friday of the Games for the 10-metre men's platform event, Daley initially gave his fans cause for concern with a poor performance in the preliminary round where he was ranked 15th of the 18 qualifying divers for the semifinal with 448.45 points (the eventual gold medal winner, David Boudia, ranked 18th). A much better performance in the semifinals the next morning left Daley in fourth position on 521.10 points, behind Qiu Bo on 563.55, Lin Yue on 541.80, and Boudia on 531.15. The final round began in dramatic form when Daley's star status almost led to his undoing - a large number of camera flashes while he was diving distracted him and he only scored 75 points; a protest to the referee resulted in him being allowed to retake the dive, when he scored 91.80. By the beginning of the final round of dives in an enthralling contest, Daley was in the lead over Qiu Bo and David Boudia by 0.15 points, but Daley's final dive had a degree of difficulty of only 3.3 while his rivals both had 3.6 dives, and Daley won the bronze medal with 556.95 points while Boudia won gold with 568.65 points and Qiu Bo won silver with 566.85 points.659